Disastrous Meeting: REVISED
by Leesulah
Summary: Fate just couldn't seem to let her go through one day without something life-changing and dangerous happening. And now, it seems as though romance is in the cards as well. A new world, a new fight, and a new life. With this dramatic combination, a peaceful, semi-normal life is nowhere in sight. And just who will the lucky guy be? REVISED. Kagome/?


A/N: And here is the revised version of this story.

* * *

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own anything about these two stories, including a few lines here and there within the story. This disclaimer will be in effect the entire story.

**Disastrous Meeting**

Chapter 1

They Argue

* * *

There are some times when you must look back and reflect. Times when you are questioning your every belief and self. Times when nothing seems to make sense. Or simply, times when you are feeling reminiscent. Ah, to reminisce; to get lost in the echoes of past. Slipping through to listen was a trivial thing.

To return however... was another.

* * *

The argument started like this: the inu-tachi had just finished their painful battle with Kageromaru and Juromaru. Kouga was being 'friendly' as per usual with Kagome and InuYasha was having none of that. So he promptly jumped to give the 'fleabag' a nice whooping, however Kagome quickly cut him off with a loud "Sit!"

InuYasha, being the brilliant half-demon that he is, decided to run his mouth off at that time. Needless to say, he was just as quickly 'sat' again. Sango and Miroku were cringing at the side all the while, whom were quite used to this sort of thing happening.

Miroku sighed. "I wonder when InuYasha will ever learn..."

"With his track-record? Never." Snorted Sango.

Miroku glanced wryly at her at that. He had to give it to her though, InuYasha never failed to make some sort of rude remark that stoked the flames of an argument.

"Personally, I think that he could afford to spend a few months with his icicle of a brother, Sesshoumaru. Might pick up a calmer attitude that way." Said Sango.

Miroku nodded absently to that. He noticed InuYasha's ears jerk to their general area as soon as his brother's name was mentioned. _Perhaps it would be wise to stay out of this one._

Kagome now forgotten, InuYasha quickly spun around and glared at Sango. "What was that, Sango?!"

Sango quickly backpedalled. "Uh, nothing, InuYasha! I was just thinking about how it might be easier to destroy Naraku if we joined up with Sesshoumaru!" _Damn, I'm good._

InuYasha's eyes narrowed suspiciously for a few seconds before he grumbled a "feh" and reluctantly turned back to a still very angry miko. "Whatever. Let's just get back to Kaede and get these wounds fixed up." He brushed past Kagome at that and stopped at the edge of the clearing. His head slowly turned around menacingly, making eye contact with Kagome. "And don't think I've forgotten about Kouga, wench."

Oh yeah, there was a lot more 'sitting' after that, but they eventually made it back to Kaede. Eventually.

* * *

"Well then, I'll be going back to my _real_ home. That okay with _you_, InuYasha?"

"It's great! Now shut up and go_._" Sniffed InuYasha.

Kaede sighed in long-suffering. "Every time you return here, you two are fighting." She tugged on the bandage around InuYasha's chest for extra emphasis.

"Ow! Watch it, granny!"

Kagome brushed the screen covering the doorway aside as she walked out. "Kaede-sama, I'm leaving it all in your hands." Another 'ow!' followed her on the way out and she smiled in satisfaction. He deserved all the pain he could get. Her grey eyes darkened as her mind drifted back to when she 'sat' InuYasha. _Rrrg! InuYasha, you jerk! I only stopped you from fighting because I was worried about your injuries! _

Soft footsteps quickly followed after her while she was thinking. As she raised her knee onto the lip of the old well, the owner of the footsteps leaped onto the lip in tandem. "Wait, Kagome. This is just InuYasha's usual jealousy, right?"

Turning, Kagome blinked in mild surprise. "Shippo..."

Shippo went on, "He's insecure is all, so he can't help taking Kouga's silliness seriously." He folded his arms and nodded to himself, trying to act sagely. "It's kinda pathetic how he can't believe in himself. And on top of that, he _does_ love you..."

Kagome smiled in appreciation for his concern. It was really quite cute. "...I know. Don't worry, I'll be right back. I'm just going to pick up some modern medicine and bring it here."

If only she had known that she wouldn't be 'right back.' In fact, she wouldn't be back for quite some time...

* * *

A/N: Yeap. Think it looks _much_ better than before. Ausgezeichnet.

Fear not, the next chapter will include the meeting. And probably more. Probably. Vielleicht.

Na ja, nothing more to be done today. Hope you guys liked this chapter.

I'll be working on the next chapter! Look for it soon. Bis dann!


End file.
